Seeing Life from a Different Perspective
by Digital Saviour
Summary: Rule 1. Life is a pain in the ass. But its the worst for teenagers. There is exams, parents arguing, etc. They all wanted their lives to be different at this point. Then, a being comes into existence and grants them their wish. At a price of saving a place called the digital world. But is this dealer all what he seems. SYOC STORY! Form is on my profile!


**Seeing Life from a Different Perspective**

**Hi there! I am FreshHD78, the new owner of Digital Saviours account. I didn't know how he wanted any of his stories to get any further so I took them down. **

**This story will be an accept OC story. I'm only accepting via PM and the form is on my profile. Anyway, here is the first chapter to my first story on this site. Hope you like it!**

* * *

-Chapter Begin-

(Odaiba, Japan – 3rd of February 2013)

There I was. Standing atop the tallest building on planet Earth. I don't know how I actually got up here but I suddenly had the urge to jump. I felt myself falling, the wind whipping against my skin. My messy brown hair began moving about as the blustery wind struck me. I began to gain speed as I neared the ground. I felt the impact of my body striking the concrete floor, yet I felt no pain.

I awoke to find myself strewn across my bedroom floor. The bright yellow sunlight burst through the window, reflected of the brown wallpaper and onto my face. I covered my eyes with my left arm.

I dragged myself out of my small bedroom into the dimly lit living room. I was still wearing my grey pyjama shorts. I slowly cheeped down the hall to reach the front door to get out. But the lamp on the table next to the sofa flicked on, revealing my step father with a bottle of alcohol in his right hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" The forty-nine yr old man said in a gruff tone.

"Anywhere but here!" I barked at the man as I pulled a pair of jogging bottoms over my shorts.

"You sit your arse' down this minute boy!" The man rasped in anger.

"No..." I murmured as I pulled a black t-shirt over my head and slipped on a pair of sneakers.

I quickly stepped out the door as he threw the half full bottle towards me. It smashed on the wall and bits of glass shattered, catching my right arm.

I held my hand over the growing cut. I then ran down the steps to the bottom floor of the apartment block.

* * *

(A while Later)

I had been running for about ten minutes till I collapsed onto the concrete pavement in front of my friends' house.

She stepped out of her front door to see me down, blood spilling out my arm. She ran towards me and crouched down to look at the cut.

The girl was around 15yrs old and had wavy brown hair with gold highlights that reached halfway down her back, blue eyes and a slight tan. She was wearing a white skirt, black tights, a white blouse, white heels and a leather jacket.

She ripped off the bottom right half of my shirt and wrapped it round the cut and also applying pressure.

"So, what was it this time Tristan?" The girl asked as she tied the leftover cloth into a knot.

"Glass bottle. I don't even know why my mother married that drunk git!" I growled, "I just wish I could live my life the way it should have been. What's your opinion on that Cody?"

"I don't know. I would have preferred to not have to go through all the exams we have to do at our age" Cody answered as she helped me up onto my feet.

"Thanks for that. I'll be seeing you tomorrow at school then" I said as I walked down the road.

"Where are you going?" Cody shouted to me.

I ignored her question and just continued walking.

* * *

(Twenty minutes later)

I had been walking through a random park in Odaiba for quite a while now. I sat down on a nearby bench and began to relax. I then noticed a gang that had wanted to fight me for a while at the entrance of the park.

I looked at the face of the leader. He spotted me and began running towards me. The others behind him caught up with him. They all looked to be at least seventeen or eighteen.

I jumped off the bench and began running towards the other end. I ran past at least twenty people, making sure not to hit any of them whilst running. I didn't notice that blood began dripping through the bandage.

The gang of teens ignored the civilians and just knocked them over if they didn't get out the way.

As I got deeper into the city centre, I slipped into an ally way to catch my breath. Seconds later, the leader and two of his goons were standing where I had just entered. I turned round to see the other three blocking the only other exit.

"Come on guys. I'm sure we can talk this over" I hesitated.

"Get him lads'" The gang leader said as the all surrounded be and began beating the crap out of me.

* * *

(6 hours later)

I awoke to find myself in a large bin. My entire body was in pain. My left eye was completely bloodshot, I had a cut on the right side of my face and my left arm was dislocated. I had bruises all over my body. I pulled my bleeping phone out of my pocket with my still functioning right hand. I read the message that was popping up on my phone.

I cAn HeLp YoU tRiStAn. I cAn FuLfIl YoUr WiShEs YoU wAnT. aT a PrIcE. dO yOu AcCePt?

I clicked the yes button. I knew this was just a prank text but it made me feel much better. I began to drift off again. I dropped my phone as I fell unconscious.

-Chapter End-

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**All chapters after this will be longer. So, send your OC's in (ONLY BY PM). What do you think of this chapter as well?**

**Anyway, Be sure to leave an OC :) Good luck with making them. I want to get at least 9 or 10.**


End file.
